1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantation systems and in particular to an implantation system for tissue repair.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, closure prostheses for repairing tears, cuts, holes or other imperfections in tissue operate by inserting two ends of a closure prosthesis into the tissue simultaneously, in effect “stapling” the prosthesis into place. Current methods for implanting closure prostheses lack provisions to increase precision in the delivery of the prosthesis and to increase control of implantation.
Chung et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,843) teaches an endoscopic suturing device. The suturing device includes a single needle that is configured to penetrate through tissue.
Hinchliffe (U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,321) teaches an instrument for closing puncture wounds. Hinchliffe teaches a device, including two pivoting needles. The tip of the device is inserted into a puncture wound. Following this, the needles are rotated from outside of the housing into tissue. At this point, the needles are caught within a latch member. Then, the device is pulled back through the puncture wound, along with the needles, so that the suture is pulled through the wound exiting at the open surface of the skin. The suture is then cut away from the needles and tied off.
Gordon et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,704) teaches an endoscopic suture system. Gordon teaches a pair of needles that are guided by a guiding track through tissue adjacent to a wound. Initially, the suturing device is inserted through a puncture wound. The guiding tracks are rotated to drive the needles through adjacent tissue. At this point, the needles are driven into a catch mechanism of the device. As the device is removed, the suture is pulled through the wound.